Regrets
by Prospereta
Summary: The history of how Nightmare Moon came to be is explained. Luna didn't do it alone.
1. Chapter 1

The click clack of newly-painted hooves bounces around the clean hall. A dark alicorn mare looks around the walls, the late-afternoon light from the window shimmering onto the white flooring. The mare, her status higher than a normal citizen of her land, strides across the floors, her smoke-like mane floating behind her as it always did - even though it could never be explained. A light-colored stallion donned in golden armor races down the corridor, his eyes wild.

"Princess! You must come at once!" He says, quickly bowing before her. The female nods and begins to gallop after him as he leads her down the stairs and into a room. There, a figure is seen through the only light that streams through a crack in the door, its eyes glowing bright green. As the blue mare emerges, the figure's eyes crease at the corners, a malicious grin spreading across its face.

"Luna...dear...it's been so long..." it hisses in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Zarcor..." Luna returns, angry and vengeful.

"Have you missed me?" He slips up beside her and strokes her chin with a light claw. She steps back.

"I would never."

"Why so tense, darling? Have you already forgotten that we were once in love?"

"I was foolish and young!" She growls, dark eyes narrowing.

"Oh, but we were still in love."

"That wasn't you. You were different then. You changed," Luna spits out. Zarcor circles her, a light shadow, glimpses of his inky fur rippling in the light drifting in from the hallways.

"Not much...I'm still me, aren't I?" He smiles in that syrupy-sweet way.

"No," Luna scowls. "You're a monster."

"Oh, Luna...isn't monster a little...harsh?" He asks, a fake pout on his face.

"Not in a million years would that word ever to be too harsh to describe you."

"Luna, Luna, Luna..." Zarcor smirks and darts in front of her, a playful shadow in the fading light.

"You'll be sorry you said that." His grin grows twisted and insane. The guard at the door disappears and the lights flicker out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Luna!" A white alicorn mare enters the bedroom. She looks around the white and gold walls, similar to the color scheme of the castle, and smiles softly. Her hair has the same characteristics of her sister - flowing without any wind source. Luna opens her eyes. She stretches and yawns, rousing from her slumber.

"Good morning, Tia." She murmurs.

"I heard you saw Zarcor yesterday..." Tia says, sitting by Luna's bed. Suddenly, the inky mare's eyes flash red. She blinks.

"I did."

"Oh?" The white mare hadn't noticed the change in her sister's eyes.

"Yes...he was very kind to me..." she says quietly, a thoughtful hoof pressed to her chin.

"How so? I thought you'd said he was a monster...that he reminded you of Discord and Sombra..." the pale mare shudders as she speaks the names, memories obviously running around in her mind. Luna took the time that her elder sister was occupied to examine her. White fur, strong wings, golden decals everywhere. A light airy mane, sparkling pastel blues, greens, and pinks. She smells like vanilla, honey, and lavender. Luna inhales deeply, relishing in the comforting scent. Celestia nudges her sister; Luna looks flushed.

"He's just changed."

"Alright, Luna," Tia murmurs, "I'll take your word for it." The eldest of the two sisters stands and strides out of the bedchamber, her tailing flowing endlessly behind her.

"Don't forget to eat breakfast today, sis." Luna's sister calls as she leaves. Her stomach rumbles as if on cue. She hadn't eaten since dinner last night, just before she was called to raise the moon. Then, she socialized with the citizens of the Canterlot Castle - as always - and had gone to bed. When it came time to switch places with her sister and lower the moon, she woke up and did the task, soon falling back asleep. She'd always kept a good watch on Equestria through her dreams. She'd dart in between ponies' minds - making appearances in some, just looking in others. She consulted the nightmare spirits, driving them away. Threats were seen as well. The dreams of Equestria, to her, were alike a mind map. There were the thoughts, nightmares, and visions of the citizens, and then the castle lay in the middle of it, protected by the hopeful dreams and by Luna herself. She hadn't eaten breakfast the day before. No wonder Tia added that.

But for Equestria's sake, she hopes that strange stirring emotion she felt when Celestia brought up Zarcor isn't there to stay.


End file.
